forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharlott
Appearance Sharlott is a young Neo Human of an unknown age and gender, they have a feminine appearance and choose to dress in lolita fashion, while switching between the male and female clothes, they do prefer to wear the more feminine fashion. Usually they wear the long red hoop skirt with ruffles done along the bottom and an entire side. This is matched by an overdress which covers one of the shoulders. This is matched by long aether green ribbon and lace to seal together the dress and the over dress as well as bind shut their neck as well as around their upper arms. Of course they always weir the part of their family Mark 1 Armor, which was never made for real combat but instead as a show piece, wearing them as normal boots. The boots are a light pink color with pommels forming around the knees and a heart shaped knee guard. This goes down to sleek leg armor and meets to a pair of spiked greaves with small raises in the heal. They have extremely long honey blonde hair done back to their lower back with the bangs hanging down into their face and some done down to their shoulders in curls. This is matched in colored by their peach tinted skin which has little to no tan or pigmentation to it. This goes even further to their Storm Flame orange eyes. Personality and Interests Interests Sharlott has an interest in fashion that began to emerge ever since they woke up on Earth and were given anything they wanted by the Russians. This was because the Russian government spoiled them during the onset of the Cold War hoping to gain access to Neo Human technology, this however did not pan out and Sharlott was soon brought to live in Texas with the Neo Human Gen. Another interest that developed is that of dance, a rather new interest hobby that developed thanks to Sharlott spending their time in the parks in Austin, allowing them to see the different forms of dance that the entertainers put on. Sharlott soon began to take up dancing and it soon became the conduit for their latent abilities. Something else they began to develop is a skill in jewelry making, though this is something that had been developed from their time on Neos considering their adoptive family was a part of the royal sciences division which meant they were exposed to much of the latent Box and Ring building technologies. Unable to fully process what the technology was at the time, they simply took to it as the making of jewelry which later developed into this hobby Personality Sharlott is a bit of a Tsundere, most of the time they are extremely sweet and caring, going so far as to nurse people back to health without even a quip. This however changes when things are focused on them, the moment they are embarrassed or someone begins to shift praise onto them, Sharlott begins to show their more aggressive side. Never going so far as to actually insult anyone they will often refer to people as idiots or dumbasses. though this is as far as this part of their nature goes. Another thing to note is that they are unable to deal with seeing physical pain or injury, often going into a blind rage where in their Storm Flame will explode outwards in overly powerful and destruct bursts, in one case they even summoned forth an overly large meteor shower that nearly create a continental freeze. This however is easily remedied by an extreme action of affection, something to comfort and calm them. The other more violent option is to completely paralyze or incapacitate them, this is usually the option as they will often receive a chop to the spinal chord to knock them out. There is however an extreme curiosity to Sharlott considering the fact that they are never really allowed from Gen's laboratory due to their age and how unpredictable their powers are as well as the inability to understand why Neo Humans and beings like them need to hide on Earth. Due to them always being shut in they are always curious as to the way the world works and the lives that people lead. Gear '''Storm Ring Rumble Rose''' This is a B Ranked Storm class ring the ring is a dark gray color which takes the shape of multiple rose vines interlocked with the thorns pointed outwards. Each of them are seemingly growing around a bright orange Storm Stone which has been trapped in place by the rose vines. The ring allows a rather normal powered Storm Flame, nothing all to powerful or unique about it. One thing that is of note is that this ring allows for the use of Windmill Theory, meaning any nearby energy or wind pulse will be absorbed into a constantly rotating air tunnel sustained within a set of Lifting Gear which meant any burst of energy sent at Sharlott can be protected from immaterial objects. '''Storm Box Dragonstei''' Dragonstei appears as an overly large three foot Chameleon which can always be found at Sharlott's side, often hanging from their arm or back. While it is to be noted the box is mostly harmless it does have more than a few abilities that actually helps Sharlott when in battle. Firstly it has the ability to extend its tongue to almost double the normal size of it's body allowing for Sharlott to cast their abilities from almost nine feet away, more over Dragonstei has the ability to variate its color pattern due to the ability to create a refractive event around it's body in order to hide itself completely. More over when Rumble Rose has generated enough power within it's own sphere of influence it creates a powerful spiral charge within Dragonstei which allows for him to turn into a dragon like state. This state is an overly powered state of Storm Flames being fed through its own Windmill Theory Engine. While untrained, unrefined, and underwhelming it was clear that Dragonstei is a weapon made to duel against Lightning and Heaven Flames as well as their powerful Spiral Theory abilities. Another thing is that both states of Dragonstei are able to spawn natural disasters from it's physical shape. More over, it has been shown to even spawn tips inside of it's mouth to release even powerful interplanetary disasters such as dragging down meteors. '''Neo Human Armor Fierbois''' This is not an actual Neo Human armor set like most of the others contain, instead it is the remains of said armor set, the leggings and heeled greaves of the Neo Human Armor. As was described before the armor is a rather flashy pink color with spikes and blade pommels around the knees which are held together by a heard shaped piece of armor around the knees. This is doubled with a heart shape piece of armor which covers some of the feet and tendon. Beside each of the heart designs on the feet are small spikes each of which are pointed outwards. One of the things to note is that there is a Windmill Theory jet turbine located the sides of the legs which when activated allows for the user to achieve the basics of air displacement through spiral motion for flight as well as the much needed generator for the Windmill Theory for which Rumble Rose and Dragonstei work hand in hand. Abilities Species Abilities '''Brain Charger''' All Neo Humans are able to bolster their Flames charging it through their body and mind, connecting it to all of their senses and sensory abilities. This allows them the ability to use their Flames and the elements they overtake to expand everything from their hearing to their sensation of touch. It also brings about an extreme boost in physical and mental abilities charged through their Flame as well as the ability to use the full of their powers without any Lifting Gear. The only downside is that this causes serious damage to ones psyche and body, those who over use the Brain Charger have even been known to have their bodies explode. Learned Abilities '''Freyja Rain''' In this move Sharlott does a spinning kick forming a sort of arch of Storm Flames aimed out. While in movement Sharlott uses momentum and shifts their center of gravity doing a flip kick, as it looks like the arch is a bow being pulled back and fired. When they hit the ground volleys of arrows made of ice are fired out. (reference Valkyries) '''Arche De Triumph''' This attack is based off Joan of Arc, as it incorporates Sharlott's boots. Three trails of Storm Flames, that look like whips come from the backs of the boots. They are covered in small spikes, almost like rose vines. They can extend and have the thorns grow out. Whenever the spikes make contact with something, the explode outwards with bursts of lightning that look something like roses. Depending on the emotional state of Sharlott this could change into icicles or explosions of fire. (reference Joan of Arc) '''Slayer of Raktabija''' In this attack he slams his heels into the ground, and released a burst of Storm Flames into the ground. This causes minor tremors to form, and forces bursts of lava to shoot out at her opponent. When this is done, they seem to move in the direction that he chooses. (reference goddess Kali) '''Shogunate Nodachi''' This technique creates and compresses the wind into a small tornado like shape, that only forms above the hands when they are in a shape like wielding a katana. At the core is a blade of pure lightning, which adds to the impact with the whirlwind. (reference Hangaku Gozen) '''Lancaster Six shot''' This forms two small balls of spiraling whirlwind like balls in his hands. When they slam their hands together it fires out a small whirlwind so compressed it was like a bullet. At its very core is an extremely small yet dense amount of Storm Flames, which explodes in whatever the tornado pierces. (reference Annie Oakley) Inherited Abilities History Born into the last Tuner patch of the home world of Neos Sharlott was originally born as free and spent most of their life living among the Tuners where they were often teased for their some what feminine appearance. Of course by age seven they were adopted into the Fierbois family, one of the few noble families that existed from the Iron City after the war between the Iron and Steel cities within what remained of the Iron Cities social structure. It was there they met the Reapers by the names of Gen and Veleno. While not taking to Veleno, Sharlott became rather obsessed with Gen, wanting to shadow his every move and learn form the person she considered to be her older brother. Of course at the time Gen and Veleno were running underground experiments on Tuners, trying to learn how to augment their physical forms through painful surgery and biochemical alteration. Sharlott was not bothered by this at the time, in fact they were rather fascinated by the experiments and the way the two could enjoy such grizzly work. While Veleno wanted to experiment on them, Gen of course objected deciding to protect the member of the lesser caste. This continued well until Veleno was captured for the capture of 'property of the state' and sold Gen out to avoid execution. Members of the Noble caste came to capture Gen but were forced to arrest Sharlott for attacking an officer, as they tried to protect Gen with all they could. While being taken to join Veleno in the transport the AM Beast burst to life around them reducing all around them to blood and gore. While Gen and Veleno were in heaven watching the ways of decomposition and methods of breakdown the Beast could bring Sharlott was horrified. They had never had to experience the physical pain of others as Gen and Veleno usually worked on dead or drugged 'patients'. The actions of the Beast left Sharlott scared. Though before they died the Terremoto Arbiter pulled them away from the city along with the minimal survivors . It left most of Sharlott's midriff and chest deformed and injured which would never be able to completely heal and left permanent scars. They were brought to one of the Arks meant to save the Neo Human race along with Gen and Veleno, whose crimes had not made it to the ears of other cities leaving them as free men. Eventually their ships started to break down while sent to Earth and split in two, into the ships which crashed with Veleno and Gen in Britain and Sharlott in Russia. During the Cold War, Sharlott's vessel was found thanks to a radiations signature that it gave off which at the time was thought to be an American attack on Russia. Of course when they found the Neo Human technology they grilled Sharlott for hours, this of course lead to them unleashing an arctic storm which thickened the tundra ice and killed most of their guards. This leads to the Russians treating Sharlott as an asset. Trying to learn from them, the KGB at the time found themselves easily taken apart by the combined forces of Gen and Rene who brought Sharlott to the Spear of Odin where the three of them decided to put themselves into cryo sleep until around 2005. Heavens Light Around this time Sharlott had begun to live inside the small home that Gen and Veleno rented together on the other side of the abandoned factory they used as their underground laboratory. They started to work to help the current building Coperture and Kazahana. In doing so they managed to anger some of the members of the 'traitor Terremoto'. At the time they helped mostly by working to help train some of the others by battling them until such time as the members of the Terremoto began to attack Sharlott, the most frequent of the attack being made by Stone. While Gen was not content to show his face, Sharlott and Veleno had stepped in to help fight back against the Terremoto. This was until Cryzer came in, at that time the two had decided to retreat back, even going so far as to detonate the Neo Human ship in the Siberian Tundra. It was at that time they retreated back into hiding in Texas. Step Among Gods Mostly keeping to themselves, Sharlott decided to spend their time out and about with Veleno and the others trying to track down members of the Neo Humans who had also landed on Earth or who had managed to survive the lunar colonization somehow. This lead to the discovery of the Neo Humans Perfecta, Gallu, and the discovery of the No Life King who had been slumbering under Cairo. While most were divided over this it seemed only Rene went to the king, leaving the others to live freely in their own nations. Gates Reopened During this time Sharlott began to work as a support for the recreated Terremoto in order to help them train as well as help train other Storm Guardians within the Coperture and Kazahana. During this time they mostly acted as a trainer or support but in rare cases had to try and convince guardians to keep with their respective families. This however did not go well and in the end Sharlott needed to act as a healing agent for the battered Terremoto before they headed up to the Neo Human satellite. After all of this they continued to act as a member of the Color Guard by assisting the Terremoto in getting their head start back into the Spartoi's law. Naming Sharlott's name is that of old French origin meaning "a free man". This comes across as both a status and a joke for the actual character as left behind by the creator. Sharlott was originally born a Tuner, left to be sentenced to a life of servitude and machine work until death but was freed from this when they were selected from a once in a generation lottery to be adopted by a family of Nobles. It also comes across with the joke "Sharlott is free of gender, titles, pronouns, and scrutiny as far as sexuality" due to constantly being pressed as to what Sharlott's assigned sex and gender were. Another thing to note is that this is not Sharlott's original name, as all Neo Humans are named after terms or words instead of developing actual names. Sharlott's original name was Free, original changed from an unknown name when they were a Tuner. Character song Trivia